Freedom of the Heart
by Timewriter
Summary: Jet is on the verge of death when a girl comes rushing into the room and heals him. The group escapes from the lake's underground and take refuge in a nearby cave. Pasts and secrets are revealed as well as growing bonds. Jet just might find himself in love with the kind soul of the first person to ever lecture him on his views of the Fire nation or he might despise her...
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avater: The Last Airbender. If I did, there would be a fourth season.**

A girl ran through the underground tunnels of Lake Laogi, snaking her way right and left. Two Di Lee agents were giving chase. She did not look back once and immediately turned a corner and hid in the shadows. A shout came from the opposite direction the agents were running.  
"Leave the girl," said a third agent as he appeared in front of the other two. "Right now, we have to stop the avatar and his group. We'll find the girl later. She can't even find her way out of here."  
The girl peaked her head around the corner and watched as the agents left. She waited until their footsteps faded before she sighed with relief. Now that she didn't have to run everywhere, she would be able to try to find her way out of this horrid place. She walked aimlessly and quickly hid when she heard approaching footsteps coming from the big room.  
There were four of the them quickly leaving and one had an arrow on his head. The girl knew that he must have been the avatar. She peaked in on the room the four had just been in and discovered three other figures. Two were standing and it sounded like one was crying.  
Jet knew he only had minutes left if even that. He tried to comfort his friends when the three heard someone running towards them. They thought it was Katara running back to try and save him, but it turned out to be a girl with dark brown hair, fair skin, and gray eyes.  
"Move aside!" she said quickly as she knelt down by Jet. She felt his pulse and knew that he was dying. He needed emergency treatment if he was to leave.  
"There's nothing you can do. I know I'm dying," Jet said to the girl.  
"I'm not going to sit back and watch while another pawn of the stupid Di Lee dies," was her response as she quickly moved for the water to flow towards her.  
"You're a water bender," Smellerbee said. "There was one here earlier. She really couldn't help him."  
"That's because she hasn't had the same training as me," the girl replied as she made the water go into Jet's body. "This is an old treatment, one that is only used in emergency cases, like yours. Now, please, do not say anything. I need to concentrate."  
Longshot and Smellerbee obliged to her request. Jet only stared at the girl. He was wonding why she would help him and just how exactly she got here. He observed the way her forehead was creased in concentration and how steady her hands were over him. It was as though she was used to treating near death patients.  
All of a sudden noise rang out above. There was a fight happening. The girl quickly pulled the water back out and let it fall. "That's all I can do for now. We have to leave."  
"Yeah, one problem. Di Lee agents are everywhere and this guy is wounded," Smellerbee said.  
The girl smiled. "Put him on my back." She bent down as Longshot and Smellerbee did as she asked, thinking that she was crazy.  
The group made their way out of the tunnels without much trouble. Most of the Di Lee Agents had gone back to the inner circle of the city. Once outside, the girl blinked against the hard sunlight and stopped walking.  
"Something wrong?" Jet asked.  
"It's the sun...," she whispered quietly.  
"What?" he asked again, not quite hearing her.  
"It's the sun! And look! Trees!" she exclaimed. The three looked at her again.  
"How long have you been down there?" Smellerbee asked.  
"I don't know. Probably years. The Di Lee took me from the orphanage shortly after my parents died. I'll tell you the whole story when we find some shelter,"was her answer.  
"How about telling us your name?" Jet asked.  
She smiled with pleasure. "My name is Yuri."  
Smellerbee and Longshot started to walk again and Yuri followed behind. Jet felt a bit awkward being saved by a girl.  
"So, where do we go?" Smellerbee asked.  
"Out of this horrid town. They say it's a happy place, but it's so full of conspiracies and lies that it can't even be called a happy place. I say we leave," Yuri said. "And break some rules while doing it."  
"You really don't like Ba Sing Se, do you?" Jet asked.  
"The three of you should understand why after going through this whole ordeal," Yuri retorted.  
"Point taken," Smellerbee said.  
"So, what are your names?" Yuri asked.  
"The guy you're carrying is Jet. I'm Smellerbee and this is Longshot."  
"I would say _pleased to meet you_, but given the circumstances, I won't."  
"Pleased to meet you, Yuri. I would be dead if it weren't for you," Jet said.  
Yuri turned her head so he could see her smile. "I would be dead if it weren't for all of you."  
"What do you mean?" Jet asked.  
"The Di Lee take orphaned girls who look alike to Lake Laogi. Once there, they start to perform that hypnotism thing and train the girls to forget about their pasts, who they are, and everything else, only to replace it with something fake. All of these girls have the same name by that time and that is Judi. The Judis are assigned to upperclass people who come to this place in search of refuge. Sometimes troublemakers or suspicious people.  
"The girls that they take have to be young since it takes years to force a person to forget everything about themselves. There are relapses and other things that happen or someone like me. I was a Judi trainee." Yuri fell silent for a few moments then continued. "My parents died when I was twelve. My mother taught me all she knew about healing. She learned from my grandparents who came to this place just before the war had began. My grandparents intended to only visit Ba Sing Se, but after the war, they were forced to remain here.  
"They couldn't leave for another reason. My grandmother was pregnant and leaving the safety of the city would be dangerous, but they wished to return to the Southern Water Tribe where their home was. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. Once, they tried to teach my mother to fight, but were arrested and got off with a warning."  
"That's why you can't fight," Smellerbee said, interrupting the story.  
Yuri nodded. "I can only heal. I am a master healer which is handy to have. I used to heal the sick with my mother all the time. Sometimes we were called to heal the injured on the front lines at the wall. But, everything changed after my parents died. I was taken and forced to go underground."  
"So, why haven't you become a Judi?" Jet asked.  
"I don't want to become a shell, devoid of who I am, where I come from, and what I can do," was her answer. "I can't tell you how many times I attempted to escape. If it weren't for the commotion today, I wouldn't be here now."  
"Hey! We were a part of that commotion. You call Jet almost dying a commotion?" Smellerbee growled as she spun around to face Yuri. Longshot put a calming hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and sighed.  
"I didn't mean it like that. There is really no right word for it. I am sorry to have offended you," Yuri apologized.  
"It's fine, but it's getting dark. We should find shelter."  
The three continued to walk. Jet spoke in low tones to Yuri. "Sorry about that. Smellerbee can be a bit of a hothead, but she's rational and probably more mature than me."  
"It's fine. I'd rather be scolded by her than be captured by the Di Lee."  
"I don't think it's really fair to ask for your story and not tell you ours," Jet said.  
A smile appeared on Yuri's face. "No need. My curious side will get the better of me soon enough."  
Jet smiled. "You're not that bad."  
Yuri giggled. "I could say the same about you and your friends."  
Jet's face darkened. "I've done some things that I'm not proud of."  
"Haven't we all?" was her answer. "You can't change the past no matter how much you want to. What's important is that you learn from your mistakes, so you can be a better person."  
"For a person who's been locked up, you know a lot."  
"I learned it from my mother. Truth is, I could have been an earth bender since my father was one, but I think I like water better. Earth bending is all about power and strength whereas water is all about the push and pull of the water. It's soothing somehow."  
"Plus, you can heal," Jet said.  
"Not everyone can, but yes."  
Smellerbee and Longshot stopped, which made Yuri in turn stop. "Looks like there's a cave right over there. We're going to go check it out to make sure it's safe," Smellerbee said, giving the two a look which clearly said _stay here and don't move_.  
When the two had left, Yuri said, "She's cautious. If I had that sense, maybe I would have escaped earlier."  
"How old are you?" Jet asked.  
Yuri almost shrugged, but instead replied, "I don't really know nor do I know the day or year or month. For so long, I've only wanted out and now that I am, I really don't know what to do other than nurse you back to health."  
Jet was about to respond when Smellerbee came back with the all clear. Once Jet was off of her shoulders, Yuri rubbed them. Jet noticed and asked if he was heavy. Yuri spluttered and then laughed.  
"No, I'm okay. Now, I have to find some water. I heard some close to here," Yuri said.  
"Longshot will go with you," Jet said.  
Yuri looked Longshot. He nodded and his eyes said that he didn't really mind. She smiled and the two left in search of water.  
"What do you think of her Smellerbee?" Jet asked.  
Smellerbee looked at him. "I think she's like us at heart. She only wants freedom so she's not so bad."  
"You wouldn't mind if she joined us?"  
"No. Besides, she'll need some guidance."

* * *

Yuri found the stream and looked at Longshot. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should also find something to burn for a fire."  
He nodded and looked around for firewood while she filled his water skin. After her task was done, she helped him. Once the two had enough wood, they went back to the cave.  
Longshot and Smellerbee worked on the fire while Yuri worked over Jet. "It seems whatever happened was a blow to your heart enough to make it stop and beat slowly. I think it might be damaged."  
"What does that mean?" Smellerbee asked.  
"It means I've only managed to extend his life for a bit longer, but don't worry. I have spirit water. It was special qualities and shouldn't be used unless it's called for."  
"How did you get spirit water?" Jet asked.  
Yuri put a finger over his lips. "You shouldn't talk when someone's working over you. As to your answer, I recieved it from my grandmother who had visited the north pole before the horrid earth city."  
Yuri reached for the necklace buried underneath the folds of clothes she wore. When she found the hidden the vial, she grabbed and uncapped it. Yuri felt the push and pull of the water as she bended it to her desire and placed it over Jet's heart.  
She felt the dead tissue start to heal and regenerate. As soon as she felt the steadiness of a the beating heart, she smiled. "You, my friend, are one lucky man."  
"He'll be okay, then?" Smellerbee asked while fidgeting with her clothes.  
"Yep. He will be in need of healing sessions, but not too many," answered Yuri.  
Smellerbee sighed in relief and Longshot offered a rare smile. Jet thanked Yuri and she fell back against the cave wall next to him. "Well, I don't know about you three, but I've had enough excitement for one day. I'll be going to sleep now."  
Within minutes, Yuri fell into a peaceful sleep. The three watched her for a moment and then conversed awhile longer.  
"Longshot and I will take turns keeping watch. You need your rest, Jet," Smellerbee said when she noticed his eyes dropping.  
"Fine, but the moment something happens, wake me," he said and closed his eyes.  
Longshot placed a hand on Smellerbee's shoulder. "Are you sure? You're just as tired as I am," she said.  
He nodded and stood near the cave entrance. Smellerbee rolled her eyes and went to sleep, knowing in a few hours Longshot would wake her, so he could sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first Avatar story and you know, Jet deserves to have a second chance. I mean, the poor guy lost everything when he was young. Anyway, I thought this would be nice to write.**


	2. Awkward Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

* * *

Yuri silently groaned as a bright light awoke her from the first peaceful slumber she had in years. She nestled closer to something warm that was beside her. She heard someone chuckle and opened her eyes to see Jet's amused ones. As a gasp escaped her lips, she scooted away from him.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to," she whispered.  
"No, it's fine. Smellerbee and Longshot went in search of food, so they woke me," Jet explained.  
Yuri nodded. "Can you move your arms and legs?"  
"Yeah, but not a whole lot. Is that bad?"  
"No, just means your whole body needs to heal."  
"Good thing I found someone to help it," he joked.  
Yuri smiled but rolled her eyes. "So, where are we going to go?"  
"For now, we're going to stay here. Smellerbee and Longshot don't want to leave until I'm better. After that, we're thinking of returning to our old hideout. You're welcome to come with us," he answered.  
Yuri's eyes widened. "Can I? Can I really?"  
"Yeah. We could use a healer."  
Yuri smiled with glee and hugged him. If Jet weren't against a wall, he would have fallen on the floor.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Yuri said.  
"There's really nothing to thank me for. It's really me who should be thanking you."  
Yuri pulled away and felt her cheeks fill when she realized that she was hugging a boy. She turned away from him and poked at the dying fire with a stick. She suddenly wished that Longshot and Smellerbee would return so the awkward moment would be diffused.  
Unfortunately for her, they didn't. Instead, she sat in an awkward silence with Jet until he finally asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Um...yes?" Yuri said it like a question.  
Jet laughed. "Why are you on edge?"  
"I'm not used to being around males unless they're the type to hypnotize me or something," Yuri said quietly.  
"Hmm..." Jet thought for a moment. Teasing her would be a little cruel since the outside world was new to her. He didn't want to spoil her opinion of everyone in the world. "So, you know about the war. Why doesn't everyone else?"  
"My parents and grandparents told me, but everyone else has forgotten and the Di Lee are using the Earth King as a puppet, so he doesn't know either," she answered.  
"But, why would they do that?"  
"I don't know. They probably think that nothing could ever happen to the Earth Kingdom, but they are wrong. Something bad will happen soon."  
"You speak as if you already know."  
Yuri looked at him seriously. "A foreseeing spirit saved my life by blessing me when I was younger. I sometimes have feelings or dreams about things that will come to pass."  
"So, did you see me?"  
Yuri shook her head. "I only see major turning points. Two things I know for certain are this: the Earth Kingdom will fall, and then balance will be restored by the avatar after that."  
"I know the avatar. He stopped me from killing Fire Nation civilians," Jet said bitterly.  
Yuri stared at him in astonishment. "I think I want to hear your story now."  
Jet looked at her wide eyes and sighed. Then, he told her of his past. Everything from beginning to finish. Smellerbee and Longshot had returned while he was telling her all of this, but the two kept silent about it and made breakfast. They knew Yuri would need to know everything about them if she was to travel with them. Jet finished and Yuri shook her head slowly.  
"It may not be my place to say, but you cannot blame one nation for the actions of the military. They are following the Firelord's commands. It is he you should blame. The Fire Nation are being blindly led by him, but there are those within the nation who do oppose his actions."  
"No one understands," Jet said exasperated.  
Yuri sighed and slapped him across his cheek. Smellerbee was about to slap her, but Longshot held her back and nodded his head towards Jet and Yuri. Smellerbee observed as well.  
As he put a hand to his cheek, he looked at her; the fire in her eyes was enticing and frightning. "I _do_ understand, but what you don't understand is that you were traumatized. Anyone would be. A child's mind is simple. You see one person do something bad and you think everyone that looks like that person are bad. That's the logic you used in your mind.  
"It's the logic I used about the Di Lee as well. They tortured and wounded me. I still have the scars to prove it, but there was one agent who tried to get me out. It changed my whole outlook. And this is what I learned: you cannot simply judge a person based on where they come from or what they look like. That's how prejudice builds and hasty judgements are made. Those things are contributors of war. Open your eyes." Yur lectured. She then stomped out of the cave and went off somewhere. Longshot went after her while Smellerbee stayed behind and gave Jet some water.  
"That girl is...something else," Jet said while watching the cave entrance.  
"Jet," Smellerbee began. "I think she has a point. Maybe...you should listen to her."  
He glanced at Smellerbee and then returned his gaze to the entrance. "I don't know if you're right or not, but I'll try to compromise."  
Smellerbee smiled. "Now, I wonder if she'll come back or not."  
Jet grunted, but kept his gaze where he had last seen Yuri.

* * *

Yuri grumbled curses as she made her to the stream. "Stupid boys. They're all the same. They never understand."  
She sighed as she stepped into the stream and closed her eyes. She let her hair down from the combs that had been holding it up for the last several years. Relief washed through her scalp as the dark brown hair cascaded down to her waist. Her eyes slowly opened and she started to make movements with her body to bend the water. Unconsciously, she started to hum.  
She heard someone approach and looked to see Longshot. "I know. I shouldn't have run out like that," Yuri said as she stopped moving and stepped out of the stream. She redid her hair with the combs as Longshot gave her some hard looks. Yuri sighed in resignation as Longshot started to walk back to the cave. Reluctantly, Yuri followed him. When the two returned, Jet smirked at her.  
"We weren't sure if you were coming back or not," he said.  
"I've got to finish healing you, don't I?" she said sulkily.  
"And, what about when you're done healing me?"  
Yuri didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed some of the food that served as breakfast. She ate silently, refusing to even look at Jet.  
Smellerbee sighed and gave Jet his share. The four ate in a tense atmosphere and no one even attempted to break the silence. Yuri finished first and went to sit outside. Smellerbee joined her.  
"You know, Jet's not a bad guy," Smellerbee said.  
"I know. He's just an idiot, and don't say he isn't or else I'll start to think you're defending him," Yuri replied.  
Smellerbee smiled and looked at the sky. "Jet saved us, the Freedom Fighters I mean. We all had some bad run-in with the Fire Nation. Longshot and I were the first to have been saved by him."  
"The three of you have been friends for a long time. I can understand why you would want to defend him and your views of the Fire Nation, but it isn't right to hurt innocent people who are misled," Yuri said softly.  
"We know that now. It's why we decided to become refugees, but Jet is still stuck in the past. He even went crazy, claiming there was a couple of fire benders in the city. Maybe you can help him wake up."  
Yuri smiled faintly. "One can only hope."  
The two sat in a friendly silence until the sun rose higher. "I guess Longshot and I should go check the traps we set," Smellerbee said.  
Yuri nodded and went to get Longshot. As soon as he left, she looked at Jet who was making bird noises. Yuri laughed and Jet stopped to look at her. "What's so funny?"  
"You're bored, aren't you?" she said, while still giggling.  
Jet rolled his eyes upward. Yuri walked over to him and knelt down. The laughter in her eyes faded into a serene emotion. "Would you like to try walking for a bit?"  
While thinking it over, he made eye contact with her. Those peaceful eyes literally made him speechless, so he nodded. Yuri stood and held out her hands. He took them in his own and stood. His leges felt like jelly and it was painful. Yuri placed on of his arms over her shoulder.  
"You can lean on me," she said. Jet was grateful and leaned on her a little. The two made their way outside the cave and sat against a tree.  
"I'm not upset anymore," she said, breaking the silence. Jet whipped his head to stare at her. Her gaze was on the sky. "I can understand your feelings since I, myself, used to be that way. Once I escaped from the lake and lashed out on the people of the Earth Kingdom. I kept screaming at them _Why? Why is it like this? Don't you understand? _The Di Lee quickly found and incarcerated me. A Di Lee Agent was assigned to give me food and water. I merely threw it back at him.  
"One time, I heard him speaking with a fellow agent. They were arguing, saying that I should be force fed, but this agent firmly told his comrade no. After that, I started to eat and realized that not everyone is the same," Yuri explained and smiled at him.  
"Even after all you've been through, you can still smile like that," Jet said.  
"You can still smile, too. We've both had tragic pasts. You can't change it, so the only thing you can really do is accept it," she replied.  
Jet sighed. "You really are something else."  
"Ah, look, a bird!" Yuri said as she pointed. "I haven't seen one since I was twelve."  
Jet smiled and started to make bird call sounds. The birds replied and Yuri stared in amazement.  
"You're still such a child," Jet said after he stopped the bird calling.  
"I haven't really seen the outside world for awhile," she mumbled.  
He put a hand on her head. She protested and scooted away from him. Jet laughed and tried to follow, but due to his weak body, he ended up falling on her, and it was at that exact moment that Smellerbee and Longshot returned.  
The two of them helped Jet right himself and Yuri glared. She quickly walked into the cave.  
"What were you two doing? Hmm?" Smellerbee mockingly asked.  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Jet replied.  
"I think you like her. What do you think Longshot?"  
Longshot's eyes smiled in a teasing manner.  
"Will you two stop? Are you going to tease Yuri, too?" Jet demanded.  
Smellerbee shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."  
Jet sighed. "Will you at least help me?"  
Longshot walked over and helped Jet. The two walked into the cave only to find a giant hole at the back instead of the cave wall. One of Yuri's combs was on the ground.

* * *

**Replies:  
**

**Woodshrew: Thank you very much! :) And, I intend for this to be completed soon. I have some free time and will be writing at my leisure! :D  
**

**A/N: So, this is a bit shorter than the first chapter, but you know that's better than no update. Besides, variation is good for the soul. ;) To you wonderful people out there, I appreciate you reading, favoriting, or subscribing. And to those who just stopped by for the sake of curiosity, thanks! :) Oh, and yes, I do know I'm horrible by leaving a cliff hanger, but I promise to update in two weeks at max, two days at mim...maybe. :)**


	3. Darkened Hope

**No owns Avatar!**

* * *

"The Di Lee must have taken her," Smellerbee said while glaring at the large hole.  
"We've got to go after them," Jet said.  
"Jet, you're in no condition," Smellerbee protested.  
Jet smiled. "You're right which is why you guys have to work me hard."

* * *

Yuri groaned as she awoke. She placed a hand on her head and sat upright. Gray eyes opened to find a familar holding cell. "No," she said faintly. The sound of footsteps were close, so Yuri feigned unconsciousness.  
"Hmph. She's still unconscious," a voice said.  
"You did hit her pretty hard," another sounded.  
"I wonder how she escaped," said the first.  
"Who knows? As long as she's back, it shouldn't matter."  
"You're right."  
"But, if the Earth King finds out about this, he'll have our heads for sure. But, the boss was insistent," said the first.  
"I wonder why he wants her. The Di Lee only took her and raised her because the boss asked it. Now, that the lake's base has been destroyed, he'll have no choice but to keep her here."  
"Well, I suppose she's old enough. Let's go report."  
She waited until the footsteps had disappeared completely before opening her eyes. A chain was hooked around her ankle. Yuri assessed her surroundings, searching for any possible means of escape but found none.  
A single pair of footsteps approached her cell and her eyes widened. "You're..."

* * *

"Hya," Jet said as he slashed at Smellerbee. He had been training for two days to regain his strength. The two stopped sparring after a few more minutes. Jet hadn't even broken a sweat.  
"I'm ready," he said.  
Smellerbee and Longshot nodded. The three grabbed the provisions, weapons, and torches they had bought after returning to the city. Jet had to rest for three days before training. In all, five days had passed since Yuri's disappearance.  
The group made their way to the cave and entered the tunnel that was formed when the men had taken Yuri. It was a long way before they finally reached the end. The opening had been sealed.  
"It's a good thing we had anticipated this," Smellerbee said as she set an explosive down and lit it. The rock flew about as the three quickly went through the opening. There was one long hallway when they went through.  
"Smellerbee, Longshot, you take the right. I'll go left," Jet said.  
They nodded and took off to the right while Jet went left. He didn't encounter anyone while searching for Yuri.

* * *

Yuri was sitting alone in the room she had been placed in. They had taken her out of the cell once she promised not to run away, but there was still a chain around her foot. A lone candle burned in a corner of the room. Its light flickered every now and then.  
She had been given a change of clothes which were rich in fabric. A maid who had come to help her change and prepare Yuri kept saying that her hair would be lovely down. Yuri refused. She didn't want to hide behind her hair, but stand tall and look him in the eye, and with her hair down, it would have been impossible.  
Suddenly, a loud sound resounded and her room shook for a few seconds, then stilled. A sigh escaped her lips. A guard quickly came into the room and stayed by the door.  
Yuri glanced at him and then continued to stare at her feet. She heard the sound of metal clashing and a large thump. Then, her door was kicked open and she found Jet who quickly knocked out the guard. Smellerbee and Longshot followed in after a few seconds.  
"Jet! What do you think you're doing?" Yuri said to him as Longshot closed the door.  
"Getting you out of here," he replied as he cut the chain.  
Yuri's eyes dimmed. "But, you'll die if you try to get me out. All of you will."  
"Who told you that?" Smellerbee demanded.  
"The person who's holding me here. He threatened to kill you all and he has the power to do so," Yuri answered.  
"Then, we promise not to get ourselves killed. C'mon, Yuri. You still have to finish healing me, don't you?" Jet said.  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes."  
She was about to take hold of his outstretched hand when she was thrown back by rock into a person who had come through a secret passage.  
"How heartwarming, but I'm afraid that the little lady belongs here now," said the man holding Yuri.  
She squirmed under him, but he only tightened his grip. "Let her go," Jet said while getting into a fighting stance.  
"It'd be foolish of you to fight a former Di Lee Agent, don't you think?" he asked.  
Longshot fired an arrow at the arm holding Yuri, and she was relinquished from the man's grasp. Jet grabbed her and started to run with Longshot and Smellerbee close behind. They quickly found an exit and left the house, only to disappear into the city. Once they arrived at the place Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot originally stayed in before, they relaxed.  
"Now, we can get out of the city," Jet said.  
"I wouldn't be that relaxed. He'll be watching the boats that go to pick up refugees," Yuri said.  
"Isn't there another way out of this city?" Smellerbee asked.  
"The serpant's pass," Jet replied. "He wouldn't be expecting that."  
"Who was he, anyway?" Smellerbee asked.  
"He was the agent that showed me kindness, but also the one who killed my parents."  
"Why did he want you?" Smellerbee asked after a few moments of silence.  
"He knows about the blessing I recieved and wishes to use that power of mine. I am nothing more than a tool to him," Yuri answered.  
Jet took her by the shoulders and waited until she met his eyes. "You are no tool. You are a brave person who saved my life."  
She removed his hands and looked away from him. "You even said that I have to finish healing you."  
"Yuri, that's only because you said it first, remember?" Jet demanded.  
Yuri only closed her eyes and then reopened them to look up at him. "Why did you save me then?"  
"Because, you're now a Freedom Fighter!" Jet said.  
Yuri jolted and a light returned to her eyes. She rubbed her head and looked around. "Where am I? I thought I was in a cell and then there's a blank. How did I end up here?"  
"Don't you remember anything?" Smellerbee asked, confused.  
Yuri thought for a moment. "I remember being kidnapped, and then, _poof_! No recollection of what's happened since then."  
Jet sighed. "The person who kidnapped you was the Di Lee Agent you spoke so highly of."  
Yuri cocked her head to the side and thought. She fisted her right hand and flattened the left and gently put her right in the palm of her left as she said, "I see. I remember that bit now. He wanted to use my ability, but I refused. Then, he used this new hypnotizing technique and I complied." She fell silent.  
"Complied? That must mean he knows of future events!" Smellerbee yelled worriedly. Longshot's eyes widened and Jet smacked a hand to his forehead in a what-are-we-going-to-do-now fashion, but Yuri's laughter caught all of them off guard.  
Jet's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?"  
Yuri smiled mischievously and answered, "I gave him false or meaningless information!"  
Everyone laughed except for Longshot, who only cracked a smile. After the laughing fits had quieted, they decided to plan when, where, and how they would all leave the city. They came up with back-up plans just in case their first idea didn't work.  
Their first plan was to sneak on board one of the ferries heading back to the place where the city picked up refugees. The second was to volunteer as crew members for the ferrie, and if all else failed, they'd take the dreaded Serpent's Pass which is what Yuri wanted to do first.  
"Why in the world would you want to take the Serpent's Pass?" Jet said inredulously, while pacing.  
Yuri stared at him. "Because it's a whole lot simpler than sneaking in somewhere and much more straight-forward."  
"I think she just wants to get a feel for danger," Smellerbee said. Longshot agreed. The two were lounging against a wall and Yuri, who was sitting across from them, smiled sheepishly. "That might be a factor."  
Jet hung his head. Really, this girl was too much for him. He sighed heavily and then winced. Yuri noticed and immediately started to examine him. Then, she slapped him in the head.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" He demanded.  
"For being an idiot. You weren't even completely healed when you came to rescue me. Now sit."  
"I'm not gonna-"  
"I said sit!"  
Jet complied, mumbling a "hmph" as she gave him an irritated look. Smellerbee tossed her waterskin over so Yuri could use it. She smiled and Smellerbee returned the smile with her own before promptly closing her eyes and getting some shut eye. Longshot had closed his eyes sometime after Yuri hit Jet.  
"Jeez, you don't have to do this. It'll heal on it's own," Jet grumbled quietly, not wanting to disturb his friends' sleep.  
"Yes, I do. It's the second time you lot have saved me. I should at least do this much."  
It was then that Jet caught her meaning. She thought herself a hindrance to him ans his friends. He sighed. "You're not a bother. You realize that, right?"  
Yuri met his gaze for a moment and then looked back to ther task. "You lot can do so much and then, there's me. I can only heal and be defenseless."  
"For what it's worth, you're a quick runner." He was making an attempt to lighten the mood, and it worked since Yuri smiled lightly.  
"I've had lots of practice." After a moment, she pulled her hands back. "There. Finished."  
"Thanks."  
She touched the area of his head that she smacked. "This is going to be healing on its own since you were being an idiot."  
Jet rolled his eyes. "That's fine with me. I'm used to injuries."  
He watched as her eyes darkened. "No one should be though."  
Yuri stood and went back to the spot she had been sitting in previously. Jet watched her as she went to sleep. He soon let his body relax and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
What he didn't know though was Yuri hadn't gone to sleep. Instead, she had lifted the sleeve of her left arm and stroked the scars that would never heal without the aid of Spirit Water. But, she had used the last of it to save a life, and she didn't want her new friends to know about the scars of her past: her true past.

* * *

**Woodshrew: Now you know! And I bet you wanna know more! XD  
**

**A/N: Everything comes in threes. I have three reviews, three followers, and three favorits for this story as of this moment. That is totally ironic and totally awesome at the same time! Enough with my rambling. If I am by any chance late updating, I blame summer, cause I loose track of time. So *gives apology cookies* I'm sorry. But, on the upside, I know what I want to do next with this story! Also, Thanks for reading! Oh and if my chapter titles don't make sense to you. Don't worry about it too much.**


	4. Sleepless Night and Morning Fights

Yuri stretched and grumbled in the morning when she awoke. Her eyes refused to open, so she decided to just go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the others were already awake and had heard her, so they decided to shake her awake.  
"NO! I want sleep!" She shouted at them.  
Smellerbee and Longshot decided to let it go, but Jet stayed beside her. "You know, I could always kiss you awake."  
Yuri bolted upright. "You wouldn't."  
Jet smirked. "Now, I wouldn't since you're up."  
She glowered at him and growled. Jet was almost afraid, but found her response comical. He ruffled her hair and as he was taking his hand away from her head, she bit him.  
"Ow. Why'd you do that?" Jet demanded.  
"You woke me up."  
"Really? That's all it takes to provoke you?"  
"Oh, it's more than provocation. You just made me the crankiest person alive."  
Jet tilted his head to the side. "Then, how should I appease you?"  
"Let me go back to sleep."  
"Other than that."  
Yuri thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers as she thought of something. "Tea. Specifically Jasmine Tea."  
"Done. I'll be back soon," he promised as he left.  
"You just said that so you could sleep more, didn't you?" Smellerbee stated.  
Yuri smiled mischievously. "Yep. Good night!" With that, she lay back down and was soon asleep. Longshot shook his head and then his eyes caught something. He poked Smellerbee's arm and pointed to Yuri's sleeping form.  
Smellerbee's eyes narrowed as she noted what he had. There was a pink distortion upon Yuri's left arm-a scar.  
"I wonder how she got that," Smellerbee said. "It's too light to be a permanent burn, so it has to have been from something else."  
Longshot nodded and gave her a questioning look.  
"It's fine. She'll tell us when she's ready. Besides, she hasn't given us a reason not to trust her."  
He glanced back to Yuri and then Smellerbee, who smiled when he agreed. A few moments later, Jet came back with a cup of hot tea and found a sleeping Yuri. He sighed as he gently shook her awake.  
Yuri groaned and said, "Five more minutes."  
"No. I have your tea."  
"Need sleep."  
"Must we have this conversation again?" Jet said.  
"Sleeeeeep," she hissed.  
Jet set the tea down and propped her up against the wall. When Yuri's head was still hanging down, he gently tilted her chin up. Her eyes were still closed and he secretly wondered how she could still be asleep in this position. He whispered in her ear, "Yuri, I don't have time for this. We need to leave soon, remember?"  
Yuri opened her eyes and Jet could see from the redness of her eyes she hadn't really slept at all during the night. "What happened?" he simply asked.  
She bit her lip as she cast her eyes downward. Seeing as he still held her chin, she couldn't really look anywhere else. "Well, I had nightmares...all night."  
Jet sighed and leaned away from her. "Would it help to talk about them?"  
She shook her head fiercely, afraid of how Jet might react when she told him about the rest of her dark past. She glanced towards her arm nervously and drew the fabric completely over her hand. To anyone else, it looked as though she was fidgeting, but Smellerbee and Longshot eyed her curiously.  
"I'll be fine to leave," Yuri said quietly as she took the tea into her hands. Through the cup, she could feel the warmth it radiated which warmed the numbness that had settled within her during the night.  
"If you're sure, that's fine," Jet said. "We'll leave when you finish your tea."  
Yuri nodded and took a sip.  
Jet sat by Smellerbee and whispered, "Do you know anything about this?"  
Smellerbee shook her head. "She has scars on her left arm. That's all I know."  
"Do you think it had something to do with the Di Lee?"  
Smellerbee shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. But, we figure, she'll tell us when she's ready."  
Jet nodded in silent assent and then switched topics. "So, you're sure you want to go through the Serpant's Pass?"  
She nodded. "Yuri will be right in the end anyway. Let's just go through there. If we have any trouble, we'll be able to handle it."  
"And if not, it'll be your fault," he replied teasingly.  
Smellerbee elbowed him lightly. Longshot shook his head. Yuri barely acknowledged the exchange as she stared into the tea. She felt her body shaking from the nightmares which haunted her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply only to exhale slowly. The horrors faded into the depths of her mind with every breath she took. Her body stopped shaking and she was able to calmly drink her tea.

* * *

"Seriously? We're going to go through with the Serpent's Pass plan?" Yuri asked, shocked.  
Jet nodded. "Why not? The way we see it is that you're going to be right anyway. Plus, difficulties are our specialty."  
The group had started to make their way through town and head to the wall where they would make their daring escape. Smellerbee and Longshot were walking a little ways ahead absorbed in their own conversation. Yuri thought it was amazing how those two were completely unaware of their feelings that were more than friendship.  
"Hm. Are you trying to impress me?" Yuri said skeptically.  
Jet looked at her through the corner of his eye. "What makes you say that?"  
Yuri looked away from his face and stared straight ahead. "Well, judging from your past, you have some things to make up for."  
"Can't say that I regret or anything," he replied and then mumbled, "but you are right, in a way."  
Yuri smiled and grasped his arm. Jet glanced at her in complete shock and then looked upward. He didn't really mind, but it made them seem more than what they were.  
"That's good enough for me," Yuri said, still smiling and oblivious to his reaction and the stares they were receiving.  
"You know, if you keep holding my arm like that, people will think we're together," Jet said, changing the subject.  
Yuri looked at him confused. "I don't understand your meaning. You forget that I haven't really grown up from a child's mind."  
Jet sighed. She was so childlike and adult-like at the same time. It was hard to remember what her mind exactly was sometimes.  
"It means people might think we're a couple."  
"Oh," Yuri said as realization dawned on her. She quickly let go of his arm as blood rushed to her face. Jet almost wanted to laugh at her flustered expression, but found her to be cute instead. Of course Yuri wasn't beautiful like Katara or plain like Toph, but she was cute. Jet had never met a girl who he thought was cute unless they were children. But, her child side could be why he thought that of her.  
Yuri felt his stare and immediately said, "Could you quit staring at me, please. I dislike people seeing me like this." She lowered her head as she said this and Jet only smiled.  
The two walked on in silence and it wasn't until they reached the wall that the whole group stopped. "So, how're we gonna get up there?" Smellerbee asked.  
Yuri cleared her throat as she approached an earthbender. They watched as she spoke with them and their chins fell as the wall opened. Yuri smiled at them and motioned for them to hurry. The four walked out of the city and then the hole closed.  
"That was easy," Jet said.  
"Of course. I knew this would happen since I was a trained Judi." She winked at them and then stared at the sand surrounding them. "What is this?"  
"It's called sand," Jet said.  
Yuri nodded and waited for them to lead the way. The group walked forward in the direction of the Serpent's Pass. It took awhile to find the path itself and when they first glanced at it, shock overtook them.  
"This may be impossible," Jet said.  
"This may be the best possible fun I've had in awhile," Yuri commented.  
Smellerbee sighed. "You're just looking for an adrenaline rush, aren't you?"  
Yuri shrugged in response, but continued to stare at the terrain which laid before them. This was going to take some doing.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Alaphest: Will do when I'm not having writer's block and not too much school work. :)**

** : Thank ya! :)**

**Strike OOO: Thank you! :3**

**Umbreon4077: Thank you! I'll do my best! :)**

**A/N: Whoa, I think I'm over due for an update. Sorry about that and sorry about the shortness. I wanted to update, but couldn't think of what to write. My best moments come when I'm slap happy. And now that I'm back to school, it might take longer or shorter depending on my creativity level. **

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	5. Serpent's Pass and Hidden Past

The group hesitantly approached the path itself. They stood there, silent, but eventually started walking in a single file line. Jet was first, Smellerbee second, Yuri third, and Longshot fourth. Yuri took a step and the rock gave way. She didn't have time to scream and Longshot immediately dove for her arm and pulled her back to solid ground.

She smiled gratefully at them and the two jumped over the place where rock had fallen. They kept their eyes peeled for anything suspicious, but didn't really run into anything. After a day's journey, the group camped out and all took a deep breath.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Yuri said.

"That's because it's the first day," Smellerbee replied. "You'll never know what tomorrow brings."

Yuri nodded and then laid back and stared at the sky. Stars were scattered and glinted. It was a new moon, a point in which her water bending was the weakest.

These stars were familiar and yet new to her at the same time. Her grandmother used to take her out on nights like this and tell her stories or sing the songs of legends. A familiar melody floated in her mind and unconsciously, she started to hum it as her eyes closed.

The group of friends heard the hum and listened as it faded. Yuri was asleep now since they could hear her quiet breathing.

"I wonder how she knew that sad song," Smellerbee said.

"Her family probably taught it to her," Jet replied.

"Probably. I wonder what kind of life she would have had if she hadn't been taken by the Di Lee," Smellerbee pondered.

"Who knows? She could have had many great things happen to her or sad things," he replied as he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

The next morning, each person ate some bread as they walked. After about a few hours or so, they came upon a break in the path. All that was there was water and then the rest of the path.

"So, what do we do now? Swim across?" Smellerbee said sarcastically.

"I don't know," Jet said. "Let's take a break."

Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee all walked away from the ledge and passed out some food. Yuri stayed and looked at the water. She breathed in and out and then tried turning the water in front of her to ice. It didn't work at first, but after some time, she was able to do it. Satisfied, she trotted over to the others and ate her portion.

"What do we do about this situation?" Jet asked.

"I got it taken care of," Yuri said.

The three looked at her. They hadn't noticed her practicing. She stood and walked over to the ledge. The other three followed her and watched as she formed an ice path.

"I thought you said you could only heal," Smellerbee said.

Yuri shrugged and looked out at the water. "Sometimes, the element can teach one if one listens."

The others nodded, accepting her answer. They didn't know anything about bending, so they didn't have to really understand.

The group made their way onto the ice and after about halfway, a sea serpent made itself known by smashing the path in front of them. Longshot notched an arrow and shot an arrow into the serpent's underside. It roared and struck the ice path behind them. Yuri quickly reformed a path, so they could move forward. Longshot continued to fire arrows at the beast as the group ran. Once on solid ground, the monster destroyed the ice path and disappeared back into the sea.

"Well, I guess we know why it's called the Serpent's Pass," Yuri said as her breath returned.

Jet snickered. "And it's not 'cause of the way the path is shaped."

Yuri smiled teasingly. "Exactly."

The rest of the journey across the path was surprising easy. It seemed their difficulties were behind them and soon they found themselves at the end of the path. Yuri immediately flew into the forest in front of them and started to explore.

The others sighed. "Longshot and I will gather some food," Smellerbee said. "You keep an eye on Yuri."

"Why do I have," he began to say, but the other two had already started walking away. Jet walked in the direction Yuri was last seen and found her near a small patch of flowers.

"You shouldn't run off like that," Jet said to her.

Yuri nodded. "I know and I apologize. I suppose I need to learn self-control."

Jet sat down next to her. "Smellerbee and Longshot went to gather some edible food."

"I thought we had plenty."

"We do, but it's best to have something in reserve just in case," he explained.

Yuri nodded and then fell back and watched the sky around the green patches of leaves. "It's all so strange. This seems like a dream to me. Even before I was captured, I had a difficult life."

Jet stayed silent and waited for her to continue. She pushed up the left sleeve and revealed to him several different scars snaking around her arm. Smellerbee probably hadn't seen all of this. She had only caught a glimpse. Jet's eyes widened when he saw the length of these scars.

"Before I was blessed by the foreseeing spirit, I had run into some trouble in the lower end of Ba Sing Se. Some men were making trouble. They were earthbenders and were throwing rocks everywhere. I had pushed someone out of the way from one of these attacks, so they noticed me.

"They tried to make me submit to them and do certain unspeakable things to me, but when I wouldn't obey, they injured my arm by burying rocks deep into it. Before anything else could be done to me, a few people showed up with the Di Lee agents. The Di Lee took the men away and someone brought me home to my parents. I was going to die and I knew it. Then, someone showed up in my dreams and the next day, my arm was starting to heal. Ironically enough, that day was also my twelfth birthday."

Jet didn't say anything and Yuri didn't expect him to. He merely took her hand in his and squeezed it. She looked at him momentarily with a smile. "There is more, but that is how I received these scars and how I was blessed."

"You are an amazing person, Yuri," Jet said. She laughed and thanked him. Soon after that, Smellerbee and Longshot arrived with fruits. The four snacked on the food as they continued their journey through the forest.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Alli: My bad haha! I'm not good with spelling. And I want them to be oblivious! :3 If only for a little longer. ;)**

**A/N: December...HOW IS IT DECEMBER ALREADY? SHEESH, this year is going by quickly, not to mention the work load I've been getting as well as being in a play. I had no time for ANYTHING, but I'm glad I could update before Christmas. I promise my next update will not take so long (hopefully). Thanks for patiently waiting! ~Timewriter**


	6. Teasing and Thinking

"It's this way," Smellerbee said.

"And I'm telling you it's this way," Jet replied.

The two continued their argument as Longshot and Yuri watched while leaning against a tree. The group had come across a fork in the road branching off into three different paths. Smellerbee stood by the far left path while Jet stood by the far right. Yuri poked Longshot and asked him if it was actually the middle one. He nodded once and she smiled.

They continued to watch Jet and Smellerbee fight for a few more minutes before they started walking on the middle path. Jet and Smellerbee didn't notice them leave right away, but when they did, they heard Yuri yell, "Come on slowpokes. The sun isn't going to be up forever."

The two sighed and then followed Longshot and Yuri who seemed to be having a conversation by just using facial expressions.

"I've never seen anyone besides Longshot only use their eyes and face to communicate," Smellerbee said.

"Yeah. She really is something else."

Smellerbee smiled knowingly. "Do you like her?" she asked teasingly.

Jet's eyes widened and then, he retorted, "What about you and Longshot?"

Smellerbee quickly turned her face the other way and didn't reply. Yuri looked back at them and laughed. It looked as though they were having an awkward conversation. She then looked at Longshot and then back to Smellerbee and smiled. Longshot noticed this and shook his head in exasperation.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything…much," Yuri said.

He made a face and she huffed. "Fine. Nothing."

They continued walking and as they did, Yuri kept sending Longshot glances and made motions to Smellerbee. She was basically telling him to make a move, but he just shook his head sighed every time he looked at her. When he started getting tired of her gestures, he pointedly looked at Jet to get his point across. Her eyes widened and she stopped walking.

Longshot looked back at her and found her face to be bright red and eyes wide. A small smile made its way to his lips. Jet and Smellerbee were just about to ask Yuri what was wrong when she suddenly charged at Longshot while yelling, "Idiot" and slapped him in the arm. Longshot rubbed his arm in fake hurt and pouted. Yuri gave him a look that said you deserve it.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Smellerbee asked as the group continued walking.

"It's a secret," Yuri called back behind her with a knowing smile.

Longshot just sighed as Yuri once again began her barrage of gestures and just decided to talk to her or rather tease her.

"Now, I really want to know," Smellerbee said.

"I do, too. I wonder what he told her to have her react like that. Might come in handy in the future," Jet said.

"But, you didn't see her expression."

He shrugged. "I still want to know."

Smellerbee watched the two. "They look like best friends."

Jet eyed the girl carefully. "Jealous?"

"No. It's just nice to have another person in the gang. I miss the rest of them," Smellerbee said.

Jet's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his friends. "Yeah, me too, but it's not like we can bring them back. The past is the past. I'm sure they're all trying to find out what the world is like for themselves."

Smellerbee smiled. "When did you get so wise?"

He shrugged. "Yuri must be rubbing off on me."

"Let's just hope you don't get over excited and run off when you see something interesting," Smellerbee teased.

Jet laughed and at that precise moment, Yuri saw something interesting and was about to leave when Longshot firmly grasped her shoulder and made her stay. She pouted and gave him a begging look, but his resolve remained firm against those big, watery eyes.

"What's going on now?" Jet asked, but then stilled when he saw Yuri's face and gulped. Longshot explained to Smellerbee who only laughed.

"Jet, she wants to go off on her own again," Smellerbee said.

Yuri's face was now bright red from Jet's staring and she finally turned away, only to follow Longshot. Jet had never seen a girl give a decent pout look, but that had literally stopped his heart and he would have done anything she asked. He finally shook off his feelings and continued forward with a teasing Smellerbee beside him.

"You like her," Smellerbee stated.

"Like you like Longshot," Jet said.

"Shut up."

"You do just that."

Before long, the two started teasing, laughing, and smiling at each other. Yuri was having a similar conversation with Longshot, only he kept shooting her glares instead of a teasing smile.

When the sun started setting, the group made camp. Yuri volunteered to go get fire wood but a chorus of no's forced her to stay put inside the camp. Instead, she had to set up the bed rolls while Jet went to get firewood, Smellerbee made the food, and Longshot kept an eye on their surroundings.

Smellerbee looked over at the girl. "So, what were you and Longshot talking about earlier?"

Yuri cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did he say that made you call him an idiot?" she asked.

Yuri froze and felt her cheeks heating. She then promptly rolled out the last bed and went to lay down on hers. "I'd rather not say."

Smellerbee smiled knowingly. "Did have something to do with Jet?"

Yuri whipped her head around to face Smellerbee. Shock was evident on her face. "How'd you know that?"

"I've had my suspicions."

"Just like I have suspicions about you and Longshot," Yuri said nonchalantly.

Smellerbee looked at the girl in shock. "What are you talking about?"

Yuri smiled mischievously. "Don't act like you don't know. You and Longshot like each other in a romantic sense. It's cute how the two of you are blind to your emotions."

For the first time since Smellerbee could remember, her cheeks turned a slight pink. "You and Jet think alike."

"It's only because it's obvious."

"So, you know. What about you and Jet? Are the two of you going to be blind to your emotions?" Smellerbee asked teasingly.

Surprisingly, Yuri's face turned thoughtful and she looked up at the sky, contemplating on what to say which was the last thing the other girl was expecting. "I'm still so young and know so little about this world. I wouldn't want to tie him down to one who is so clearly new to this world. I wouldn't want to make him unhappy."

"He wouldn't," Smellerbee said quietly.

Yuri looked at her and smiled. It was a smile of gratitude and thanks. Yuri offered to help Smellerbee and the two worked in a companionable silence. What they didn't realize was a figure had stood nearby and had listened their conversation. He made his way over to Longshot and started the fire. Jet decided he had many things to think about which he would do tonight.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Guest: Thank you for saying how you like I'm not interfering with the canon and I have no intention of doing that. Also, since it was unclear on what specifically happened to the Freedom Fighters, I wanted to make it a happy story. XD**

**Alli P: I know exactly what you mean. I'll be reading something or in a conversation and then BAM! de ja vu. So, you're not alone.**

**A/N: Three words: I hate homework. Even though it doesn't interfere with my writing and I normally have a lot of free time (at least at the moment) but I never know what to write, so I have to wait to get into what I call "writing mode." I hope you guys aren't too dissappointed. ~Timewriter **


End file.
